Ride
by Writtentoberead
Summary: Santana's not feeling great after a long day of work and looking at the face of a lonely weekend. But of course, there's always that one person who can cheer her up...


A*N - quick ficlet (not even really spellchecked or format checked as it is my first going off of a mac instead) that I couldn't get out of my head because there's something about this song that makes me want to dance on somebody then have a lot of sex. Sooo...

* * *

The last thing Santana expected to come home to today was an empty apartment. A note set on the table caught her attention and she found out her roommates had gone to Lima for the four day weekend and she was left alone. She faintly remembers them mentioning that but she couldn't bring herself to really remember it in full. Her family was celebrating her abuela's birthday and for obvious reasons, she wasn't exactly invited, though her mother promised to put in a good word.

The thought making her angry, she threw away the note in a crumpled ball. After she dropped her stuff on a chair, she started to strip off her shirt as she walked toward her bedroom area. What she doesn't expect is to be met by hungry blue eyes.

"Well, that's a better greeting than I expected. But I guess great minds think alike…" Brittany trailed off with a smirk as she strips off the sweatshirt Santana faintly recognizes as her old cheerios one and she turns on the iPod she connected to Santana's dock.

_Woah, woah woah, yeah,_

Santana gulped, recognizing the song as the latest added to her sex playlist.

_Woah, woah, woah, yeah_

Brittany steps closer and Santana can feel that familiar want and warmth spread slowly from her heart and a little farther down. The confident smirk Brittany has masked behind the hair she lets softly fall over half of her face reminds Santana of how much she missed this girl.

_Take off those heels, lay on my bed,  
Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair_

Santana feels weightless as Brittany grabs her hand and spins her around until she's sitting on the bed in her bra and skirt, mesmerized as only Brittany can make her.

_Poison in our veins, but we don't even care _

_Candles dripping on your body, baby this ain't truth or dare_

_Everybody wonders where we run off to_

_My body on your body, baby sticking like some glue_

_Naughty, let's get naughty, girl it's only one or two_

_The fevers fucking running, feel the heat between us two!_

Brittany moves her hips in such a way that Santana wonders how she wasn't already here in New York where she belongs, becoming the dancing queen she was clearly meant to be. Living with her. Being happy together because they are soul mates. Santana can feel it in the way her heart pounds and she's nervous and turned on all at the same time. The way Brittany spins and bends over giving her all of the perfect views makes her body tense, fighting the desire to just grab the girl but she also can't because she never wants this dance to end.

_I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride_

_I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby_

_On you lady, all night, all night!_

_I'm gonna take care of your body, _

_I'll be gentle, don't you scream_

_It's getting hotter, make it softer, _

_Feel your chest on top of me._

The way Brittany steps closer and slowly drops down in a typical "Santana move", their inside joke about the way Santana loves to drop it low and pop her booty. It's never looked as good as it does on a half naked Brittany, though. She can feel the heat building between them, the tension high. It's always a test of Santana's patience and it's rare when she can last until the end of the song.

_I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride_

_I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby_

_On you lady, all night, all night!_

_I'm gon' make you feel that loving, _

_Getting weak all in your knees._

_Kiss your body from the tip-top,_

_All the way down to your feet!_

When Brittany makes eye contact, it all gets so much hotter. They both know what's inside each other's hearts even when the other might not say it out loud. Things have never been as electric with anybody else. Almost as if the eye contact creates magnetism, Brittany is drawn even closer. Arms wrapping around Santana's neck and her bending forward for a great view for Santana and a temporary hair curtain that brings them into a world of their own that mirrors how they feel.

_Oh, oh, oh, and we can go slow, slow,_

_Yeah we can go slow, oh, oh, oh_

_Lay on your back, you like it right there_

_Don't have to say it twice _

_Love, There's nothing here to fear_

_Taking it back, back to where it's clear_

_Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air!_

Brittany straddles Santana and grinds into her. Santana can't help but moan out softly as she feels the heat coming from between Brittany's legs. The rules are getting harder to obey, but Brittany almost seems a little disappointed that she hasn't broken them yet and touched. Probably the only reason being that she was still in a state of shock that Brittany was actually here. She is eye level with Brittany's chest and she remembers how many times she has been in this position and how badly she took it for granted for so long.

_I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride_

_I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby_

_On you lady, all night, all night!_

_I'm gonna take care of your body, _

_I'll be gentle, don't you scream_

_It's getting hotter, make it softer, _

_Feel your chest on top of me._

Santana can't even pretend to take it anymore. She grips Brittany's hips which makes the girl freeze but a smile of triumph come to her face.

"What's the matter? Too hot?" Brittany jokes, lowering her face to whisper in Santana's ear. "Because that's how you make me feel. I've missed you so much."

She pulls back a little and Santana isn't even surprised to feel her bra come off and away with the girl in her lap. "I've missed you more, Britt-Britt. I don't know why you are here, and if I'm honest, I can't find it in myself to care right now because I am too damn happy and turned on right now. Only you do this to me and it's amazing to feel it again."

"Aww San! You're so cute and I'm glad that hasn't changed. Now take off my bra and let's make up for some lost time, yeah?"

Santana grinned up at Brittany, feeling her heart lighter than it has been since she moved to New York. "I don't know how I deserve you, my perfect girl, but I would be happy to do the honors."

"I love you, San." Brittany smiles as she leans down to deeply kiss Santana.

Santana grins and kisses back. After a moment she pulls back, Brittany's bra coming off with her. "I love you too, Britt."

* * *

A*N2 - tumblr: writtentoberead

This is dedicated to the person I wish I had the chance to dance on.


End file.
